wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thrallmar
Thrallmar is an eponymous Horde outpost found in Hellfire Peninsula, Outland. It was founded and now led by Nazgrel, commander of Thrall's security, as an opportunity to gain resources and to have a decent control over what's going on in this demon-infested area. The residents of the town form a faction of its own; reputation is raised by performing quests for them. These quests generally involve killing fel orcs in Hellfire Citadel. Reputation Shattered Halls, one of the wings of Hellfire Citadel, gives reputation until exalted reputation status. 6 or 12 reputation points acquired by killing trash mobs, up to 150 points from bosses. About 2000 reputation points overall per instance run. Neutral through Friendly Reputation from mobs in Hellfire Ramparts and Blood Furnace stops at 5999/6000 Friendly. It is recommended that you grind mob rep via Ramparts and Blood Furnance to 5999/6000. Then do all available quests. Halfway through Honored Players who enjoy PvP can gain faction halfway through Honored via the repeatable quest Hellfire Fortifications. This quest also rewards the player with Marks of Thrallmar, which can be used to buy PvP gear from the quartermasters in Thrallmar and near Telredor in Zangarmarsh. At 6000/12000 Honored, this quest's rewards are greatly reduced: XP drops from 6600 to 1650, cash from to and reputation from 250 to 10. Revered to Exalted From this point on, gaining reputation through Exalted requires access to Shattered Halls, which requires level 68 and a key quest. Due to the ease at which a player in their early 60's can gain up to the honored "barrier", there is effectively created a dead zone where players are likely to not gain any Honor Hold reputation while leveling in Outland. Players might find it advantageous to move on to other dungeons while leveling, as there is likely to be other desirable items to be gained with less time invested. Quests * There is a repeatable PvP quest, , which yields 250 reputation points, , 1650 experience, and 3 . The quest involves capturing the Overlook, the Stadium and Broken Hill, three fortifications surrounding Hellfire Citadel. Each kill you acquired by you or your group while in PvP mode will reward you with a . * This quest gives 250 reputation points, 6600 experience and 3 s (stops at 6000 of 12000 in honored status). Afterwards, it will only give 10 points as per above. Reputation grinding If you want to get to revered kill the orcs around the Citadel to gain 5 points of reputation per kill until 2999 of 3000 at neutral status. After that; run the instances(Hellfire Ramparts/Blood Furnace) until 5999 of 6000 at friendly status. Repeat Hellfire Fortifications until you are maxed at 6000/12000(24 turn-ins) then turn in all the quests you've saved up to this point and complete the newly unlocked quests. All the quests for the Hellfire Peninsula region total about 10k in rep so that will get you started into revered. * Hellfire Ramparts: elite mobs reward 5 points, non-elites reward 2 each, bosses each reward 50 points. Stops at 5999 of 6000 at friendly reputation status. * Blood Furnace: elite mobs reward 5 points, non-elites just 1, bosses each reward 50 reputation points. Stops at 5999 of 6000 at friendly status. Reputation rewards The Thrallmar Quartermaster offers several valuable recipes as faction increases. You can also earn Marks of Thrallmar by doing world pvp and trade them for various rewards. Category:Zone:Hellfire Peninsula Category:Horde Towns Category:Subzones Category:Orc territories